The Better One
by Lady Atarah
Summary: This story is centered around you- on how you enter the Shohoku High basketball team, make new friends and become one of the best players of the Kanagawa prefecture. This is a You-fic.
1. New School

**Hey!**

 **This is a You-fic. The whole story is from your POV.**

 **Please insert your name in places you see** **YN** **.**

 **Enjoy!**

You walk through the hallway of your new school-Shohoku High. You are in your freshman year. You look at your schedule and enter the classroom. You see the teacher turning towards you.

"You must be Ms. YN. Welcome to our class. Please take your seat over there" he said, pointing at an empty seat beside a sleeping guy. You pay attention to the teacher, all the while sneaking glances at the sleeping figure. _Wonder what's up with him._

Classes are over for the day and you're walking towards the basketball gym. You love basket ball. You have been playing it since you were 4. You learnt to play it along with your brother. You were an MVP in junior high.

"YN-chan! Where are you going?" A brown haired girl runs up to you. "Oh I'm sorry. My name is Haruko." You shake the girl's hand.

"Nice to meet you, Haruko. I'm heading to the basket ball court."

"I'm goin there too. Come on, let's not be late!" She drags you in the direction of the court.

 **In The Gym**

"I heard there had been tryouts for a girls' basket ball team."

"I wonder who's going to coach them."

"It's going to be Anzai-sensei, I heard." Ryota passed the ball to Mitsui. Mitsui did his perfect 3-pointer.

"Ho ho ho! As most of you already know, thee had been a tryout for a girls' basketball team." Whispers began to spread among the team.

"Please welcome them to the club." As if on cue, the doors of the gym opened and a group of six girls walked in.

 **Your POV**

A group of girls had already lined up outside the court. _So they are going to be my team mates._ Haruko called out to them. The tallest, a girl with dark brown hair, turned to us and smiled.

"You must be YN. Welcome to our school. MY name is Sera and I'm the captain of the new team." She says with a commanding voice. You shake hands with her. "I saw your videos with Anzai-sensei and I think you're really good."

"She didn't come to the try outs?" Another girl, about 5'6, with honey-blonde hair asked.

"YN is a transfer student from Mirudai High, Mari. She was a player in junior high as well. She is a good player and I think the team can do better with her." Sera said. One by one the girls introduced themselves to me. Sera, who was about 6'0, was in her third year. Mari, the one who'd questioned me earlier, was a second year. Next was Shin, also a second year. She had come along with her twin Sancia. They both stood at 5'4. They already seemed to take a liking to you.

"Why did you shift from Mirudai?" Mari asks you. This caught everyone's attention.

"They don't have a basketball team for girls. Besides, Shohoku is closer to my house." The girls just nod and resume with their conversations.

"I think it's time for us to go inside the the gym." Announced Sera. You all walk in together and stop right in front of the coach. The boys' team has stopped practicing and is looking at the group.

"Haruko-San has come to practice with me!" A red haired guy with heart-shaped eyes starts crying with joy.

"Ouch! Gori why did you punch me! Ouch!" A giant, presumably the captain continues to hold the red-haired guy's hair.

The sleeping guy in class is also there. I _think I heard his name to be Kaede Rukawa_

There are so many of them. Such few members on our side. Oh well, at least we have six people.

"Welcome to the team." The coach, a chubby old man said. "Sera-chan, I'd like your team to meet ours. This is our captain Takenori Akagi." He pointed at the tall gorilla of a man.

"We are pleased to learn with you." He said in a booming voice, bowing slightly. "That's Miyagi Ryota. He is our point-guard" he points to a short curly-haired boy. He nods at us. "This is Kogure, our vice-captain." He said, pointing to a spectacled boy. "This here is Kaede Rukawa! Our small-forward." _The sleepy head._

"Don't forget me Gori!" Th e red head cried. "I'm the tensai Hanamichi Sakuragi. Feel free to learn from the tensai basketto-man hahahahaahha!" He gets punched again by the gorilla.

"Baka."

"Teme kitsune!"

"This is Hisashi Mitsui. He's our shooting guard." _Hisashi Mitsui, the MVP._ You have seen him play in during your junior high years. You personally admire his playing style.

The captain goes on to introduce the other players. After he finishes, Sera introduces each one of the girls. The coach then says, " the girls' team needs to work on their technique and the boys' team needs to work on not committing fouls. Due to the short time before the winter tournament and to benefit both the teams, I will now pair you off to practice separately." Both the teams seemed to be surprised by this announcement.

"When I call out your names, please step forward with your partner and start practicing in any corner of the court." A girl with cury locks said.

"Mari and Ryota." The two looked at each other and walked to the back of the court. Within seconds, the sound of screeching shoes could be heard.

"Shin and Kogure-sempai." The two politely smiled and went away.

"Haruko and-" "please let it be me Ayako-San!" The red head, Sakuragi, pleaded.

"and Kaede." The red head looked like he was about to die.

"Sancia and Hanamichi." The depressed red head looked up and quietly walked to the other corner of the gym.

"YN and Mitsui-sempai." You look at him to find him already looking at you. You follow him to the far ends of the gym.

"So that leaves the captains. Everybody begin practice!"

 **Author's Note: Please read and review!**


	2. A start

**Your POV**

You follow Mitsui across the court in silence. He picks up a ball. In the background, you can hear Sakuragi quarreling with the others. You look up ahead and see the basket.

" _10_ _seconds remaining and Tumei High is behind by one point." The commentator yelled into the microphone. You dash to the opponent's court and motion to your teammate to pass the ball. She passes, but the ball gets intercepted by an opponent team player. "Don't let them score. Get the ball! We can still win this game!" You yell at your team mates. With their renewed energy, two players skillfully snatch the ball from the opponent and pass it to you. You dribble across the court to your half. 5 seconds. You stop just outside the D and immediately get guarded by two players. 4 seconds. You jump with the ball. They follow your motion, stretching their arms up high. 3 seconds. You move your hip forward and bend backwards. You shoot. 2 seconds. The opponent players' eyes widen as you execute your fade-away shot. 1 second. The ball goes into the basket._

You jerk backwards just in time as a ball flies past you. Turning to your right, you see Mitsui looking at you with a sly grin.

"What? I thought we were supposed to be practicing?" With that, he throws another ball at you but you catch it with ease. You then charge towards him with the ball. He stops you just inside the D. You jump up, holding out you palms as though you're going to shoot. When he jumps up as well, you you come back down and do a side shot.

"Guess you're okay then." He says, with that annoying smirk still on his face. "Now it's my turn!" With that, he picks up the ball and starts running towards the basket.

You catch up with Mitsui and block him with both hands. He jumps up witharo the ball. _And here I thought I was facing an MVP._ You recognize the fake and pretend to jump as well. When he tries to do a side shot, you quickly thwart the ball from him and running forward you grab the ball and execute a perfect jump shot.

You look towards Mitsui. He looks at you shocked. You then realize that the gym has gone silent. You uncomfortably pick up the ball, feeling the stares of everybody on you.

"You figured out Misui's fake and got past him." The curly-haired guy, Ryota, says. "That's hard."

"Good play YN-chan." Anzai sensei says, causing everyone to turn towards him. "You and Mitsui can learn a lot from each other. Hohohoho!" With that, everybody gets back to their own traing. You turn back to Mitsui. He seems to have recovered from his previous shocked state.

"That was a good one. I look forward to our future games." He says, but this time, with a pure smile. You give hi a polite nod and a small smile of your own.

 **Mitsui's POV**

I can't believe she actually got past me. And the look she gave me, like it was not a move of her calibre. No no regular high school player can do that, at least not with that ease!

No. She was not a regular player.

Then who is she?

 **Author's Note: Please read and review. All constructive criticism is well appreciated.**


	3. Practice Partner?

**Hey everyone! Here's a reminder!**

 **This is a You-fic, so please insert your name wherever you see 'YN' (stands for Your Name)**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

 **Your POV**

You look up at the ceiling as you lie on your bed that night. _Did I over do it on the court today? Would anyone suspect me of an MVP title? Even then, will they treat me the same?_

"YN!" Your brother calls out to you as he walks up the stairs to your room.

"Come in Onee-chan. I'm still awake." You say this while you're still lying in the same position on the bed. He gives you an appraising look and plops down beside you. He gives you a soothing smile.

"How was your first day in Shohoku?"

"Oh it went well." _Talk about mediocre replies_... "I've managed to make friends and I've gotten into the basket ball team..." You look down at your hands. He must have noticed your downtrodden look.

"Did they find out?"

"No, but I kind of showed off a bit. It was purely intinctual." He laughs. You look up at him.

"What's so funny?" You give him a quizzical look. After a few more seconds of incessant laughter, he finally manages to form coherent words.

"Dear, dear YN. If you think showing off a few skills will drop any clues of your past MVP title then you're mistaking." Suddenly he looked serious. "I've been to a few matches of the womens' tournament in Tokyo and their skills are impeccable. Only the fittest can make it to the top." He looked out of the window.

"What others think should never come in the way of your dreams. Your dream, like mine, is to win the nationals and for the that, we need to be perfect in every way possible." He turned back to me. A renewed fire flows through you and you look up at him with determined eyes.

"Yes. The Nationals!"

 **Three Days Later**

"Shin! Catch the ball!"

"Why you kitsune! "

"Hanamichi what are you doing? Guard the basket!"

You, Rukawa, Sancia, Kogure and Takenori are in one team while Mitsui, Haruko, Hanamichi, Shin and Ryota were on the other. Mari and Sera were helping Ayako with the freshmen. The match was getting heated as both teams were in a draw at 30 points.

You run past a dreaming Hanmichi, who still couldn't get over the fact that he was on the same team as his Haruko-San, and steal the ball before it reached Shin. Then looking to your left you see Rukawa holding off Mitsui. Up ahead you see the Takenori free. Just as you are going to pass the ball to him, Ryota comes in front of you to guard. You then fake a pass, turn around and throw the ball high near the basket. Realizing your plan, Takenori jumps up does his famous 'Gorilla Dunk', thus succeding in your plan of an alley-hoop.

The timer runs out. Your team wins by 2 points. You walk to the bench and pick up your bottle of water.

"Nyahahaha! This kitsune is up to something! That's why we lost! Otherwise with this tensai on the team, there is no way we can lo-" he was cut short by a heavy punch to his head, and a "Baka". Tuning out everything you start thinking about the winter tournament. _We need to be much better to win it, much less qualify.."_

"You just seem to be getting better with every match." He successfully jerked you out of your little reverie.

"Thank you sempai." He nods at you and turns away.

 **Later**...

You walk out of the gym as practice for that day ended. Everyone had left already. You look up at the sky to see the sun still well above the horizon. Perhaps a little more practice would help me get better.

You walk back towards the gym but stop short as you hear the thudding of a ballon the gym floor. Guess everybody hasn't left yet. You walk in to see Kaede Rukawa execute a perfect slam dunk. You continue to stare at him as he lands on the court.

"What do you think about it?"

The sudden question asked in his famous 'ice king tone' catches you off guard. You look at him puzzled.

"The dunk. How. Was. The. Slam. Dunk." _Talk about politeness..._

"I think the dunk was executed perfectly, but I don't understand why you would ask me-"

"You were an MVP. In junior high. I know your secret." You look at him shocked. _How could he know_? You give him a look to continue.

"I saw you in junior high tournaments back then." He paused. "You were good." With that he just picks up the ball and starts dribbling.

"Thank you Rukawa-kun." You turn to pick up another ball. _He is one of the best around here_. A thought crosses you.

"What would you say to a practice partner?"

"Hn." _Oh well, gave a try though._

Suddenly he turned around and aimed a ball at you catch it with ease, dribble it around him, leap up and shoot. You turn around to find one of those rare smiles on him.

"Practice partners then."

That night, practice ended two hours late.

 **Author's Note: Please read and review!**


End file.
